Star vs The Forces of Evil
by Chocoerz
Summary: Putri Bintang Mewni yang spesial, julukan yang diberikan Glossaryck ketika Putri Bintang itu lahir dan menangiskan tangisan pertamanya. Belum ada yang tahu kenapa Glossaryck menjuluki Seokjin seperti itu, tapi pelayan di samping Seokjin mengira bahwa sifat Seokjin yang penuh dengan semangatlah salah satunya. Namjin/Seokjin/Namjoon. My version of Disney's Star vs The Forces of evil.
1. Chapter 1

**Princess Star**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pernahkah kau mendapat pemikiran bahwa dunia ini terdiri dari banyak dimensi? Karena itu memang benar. Salah satu dari dimensi itu adalah tempat tinggal manusia, Bumi, dan salah satu dari dimensi lainnya adalah..

"Sambutlah putri masa depan Mewni, Putri Bintang!"

Mewni, sebuah dimensi dimana tidak hanya manusia yang hidup, tapi juga monster. Yah, tapi itu dulu, ratusan tahun yang lalu. Sekarang semua monster itu bersembunyi dibalik pohon-pohon besar di hutan terlarang. Oh tambahan, manusia di sini bisa dibilang.. berbeda dengan manusia di Bumi. Di Mewni, kau bisa hidup sampai ratusan tahun dan kau hidup dengan sihir. Yah, untuk bagian sihir, hanya keluarga kerajaan dengan umur diatas empat belas tahun yang bisa menggunakan sihir.

Karena itulah Putri Bintang kita, tokoh utama kita, Seokjin, berjingkat dengan penuh suka cita di kamarnya. Tepat hari ini, usianya bertambah menjadi empat belas, yang artinya.. ibunya akan menyerahkan semacam tongkat sihir yang diwariskan turun temurun pada setiap putri masa depan Mewni untuk dipelajari dan jika mampu.. menciptakan mantranya sendiri.

"Kau terlihat begitu senang Putri Bintang."

"Tentu saja, aku akan belajar sihir setelah ini. Uuuh! Aku tidak sabar memunculkan _Warnicorn_ -ku sendiri.., oh, oh, oh! Melawan monster!"

Pelayan yang berada di samping Seokjin hanya terkekeh geli. Putri Bintang Mewni yang spesial, julukan yang diberikan Glossaryck ketika Putri Bintang itu lahir dan menangiskan tangisan pertamanya. Belum ada yang tahu kenapa Glossaryck menjuluki Seokjin seperti itu, tapi pelayan di samping Seokjin mengira bahwa sifat Seokjin yang penuh dengan semangatlah salah satunya.

"Putri.."

"Tunggu sebentar.. Astagaa.. apa yang harus kusihir setelah ini? Tumpukan marshmellow? Pelangi?"

"Seokjin!"

Seokjin memutar tubuhnya, "Hai ibu!" Senyumnya secerah matahari di musim panas, membuat ibunya tidak sanggup untuk menahan senyumnya. "Hai sayang, ibu tahu kau sangat senang dan antusias tentang hari ini atau mungkin lebih kepada tongkat sihirnya, tapi biar ibu ingatkan kembali-"

"Bahwa tongkat sihir itu bisa jadi sangat berbahaya jika digunakan secara melenceng dari fungsinya diciptakan. Dan bahwa aku harus menjaganya dengan sangat hati-hati dan jangan sampai jatuh ke tangan orang jahat, terutama monster." Seokjin menghela nafasnya, "Ibu sudah mengucapkannya ratusan kali terhitung sejak aku berumur lima tahun, jangan khawatir, semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

Awalnya Ratu Bulan percaya, uh.. hanya untuk beberapa detik sebenarnya. Ayolah, siapa yang tidak tahu bahwa sebenarnya putri kecilnya ini adalah seorang penghancur kecil yang hebat? Yang bahkan meledakkan dapur istana saat berumur enam tahun. Bahkan Seokjin juga menghancurkan ruang cermin ketika tidur berjalannya 'kambuh'.

Cerita konyol, Seokjin bilang bahwa dirinya di dalam mimpi sedang bertarung melawan wanita jahat bergaun elegan yang memiliki entahlah, Seokjin bilang bahwa itu terlihat seperti cat hitam yang dilukis seperti cabang pohon di kedua tangannya. Hah, terdengar sedikit aneh.

Tapi intinya, ketika Seokjin berjata bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja, itu pertanda bahwa kau harus khawatir. Karena sekarang, kata baik-baik saja yang Seokjin ucapkan sama sekali tidak terjadi. _Uh-uh_.., gadis itu dengan seenaknya mengayunkan tongkatnya seraya mengucapkan, "Ledakan _Warnicorns_!" dan mengakibatkan kerusakan pada rumah warga yang disebabkan oleh kumpulan _Warnicorns_ liar yang gadis itu ciptakan.

" _Star_ , karena kau terus begini maka tidak ada pilihan lain bagi ayah dan ibu. Kami dengan menyesal akan mengirimmu keluar istana, jangan khawatir, kau masih bagian dari keluarga _Butterfly_."

- _Star_ , nama lain Seokjin. Itu sama seperti rakyat Mewni yang memanggilnya Putri Bintang yang juga nama lainnya, lebih tepatnya sebutan.-

"Ibu! Tolong jangan kirim aku ke St. Olga, sekolah untuk putri yang nakal! Ayaaaah.." Seokjin menatap penuh harap pada ayahnya, namun harus menelan rasa kecewa ketika ayahnya menggeleng.

"Keputusan bagus River sayang."

"Aku selalu di sisimu, _Moon_."

Ugh, Seokjin ingin muntah rasanya.

" _Star_ , tenanglah. Kami tidak akan mengirimmu ke St. Olga, ekhm.. belum saja. Kau akan tinggal dengan sebuah keluarga baik dan ramah di dimensi Bumi. Ibu yakin kau akan senang berada di sana, mereka memiliki anak laki-laki seumurmu." Ratu Bulan tersenyum, sedang Seokjin merengut. Siapa peduli jika itu anak laki-laki atau seumuran dengannya? Seokjin yakin bahwa di sana pasti sangat membosankan.

"Werdrick sudah semua mengemasi barangmu. Oh dan tongkatnya.. kau boleh memilikinya, tapi karena tongkatnya kau bawa, kau juga harus membawa buku sihirnya."

Wow, Seokjin kira kepindahannya adalah sesuatu yang sangat merepotkan, tapi ternyata ibunya sudah menyiapkan hal yang lebih merepotkan dari itu. Ugh, buku sihir keluarganya itu benar-benar tebal. Itu seperti.. seperti.. ah! Tiga buku dengan 500 halaman ditumpuk menjadi satu. Belum lagi isi buku itu.., Glossaryck.

"Ibu-"

"Ap ap ap ap.., tidak ada protes. Tongkat dan buku ini saling berkaitan, jika kau bawa tongkatnya, maka kau juga harus bawa bukunya. Lagipula kami mengirimmu keluar istana agar kau lebih leluasa saat mempelajari sihirmu, oh dengan bantuan Glossaryck tentunya."

"Ibu! Ibu tahu bagaimana Glossaryck bukan? Dia mungkin saja baik pada ibu, tapi dia selalu memberiku teka-teki rumit saat berbicara padaku, ughh.."

Ratu Bulan hanya diam, tidak menanggapi. Aksi protes Seokjin akan berlangsung sangat lama jika Ratu Bulan menanggapi semua keluhan putrinya itu. maka dari itu dia hanya memberi isyarat bagi para pelayan untuk membawa Seokjin dan semua tas yang sudah disiapkan ke dalam _stagecoach_. Penjaga gerbang sudah memegang gunting dimensional, hanya tinggal merobek dan mengirim Seokjin ke Bumi.

Tapi Ratu Bulan berjalan medekati _stagecoach_ dan meraih wajah Seokjin yang memang secara sengaja disembulkan ke luar oleh gadis itu. Ratu Bulan tersenyum lembut dan berucap, " _Star_ sayang, jika kau butuh bantuan, anak laki-laki keluarga Kim akan dengan senang hati membantumu. Dia anak yang baik." Setelah itu menjauh dan memberi perintah untuk segera merobek dan mengirim Seokjin ke Bumi.

Seokjin murung tentu saja. Tapi jika ini yang terbaik untuknya bagi ibunya, kenapa tidak? Mungkin saja apa yang dikatakan ibunya benar. Mungkin saja, anak dari keluarga baru yang akan menampungnya nanti mau menjadi temannya, bermain dengannya, belajar sihir dengannya, dan melakukan kegiatan menyenangkan lainnya. Ya, dia hanya perlu berfikir positif, seperti biasanya.

.

.

.

"Beritahu Tuan Ludo, Putri Bintang memegang tongkat dan tidak dalam pengawasan."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Hai, aku tahu aku masih punya utang, tapi aku ngga bisa ngilangin ide ini dari kepala. Bagaimana menurut kalian? Haruskah dilanjut? Have a nice day! Peace.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Evil One and The Children of Kim's Family**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Namjoon, cepat bereskan kamarmu dan bantu _mom_ menyiapkan makanan."

Rumah minimalis itu tampak sangat sibuk. Penghuninya berjalan kesana kemari, memindahkan barang kesana kemari, bersihkan debu sana-sini, dan kegiatan lainnya. Tidak semua penghuninya memang yang bergerak, hanya dua orang dan satu anak laki-laki hanya mengamati seraya duduk di anak tangga pertama.

Namjoon heran, memang anak macam apa yang akan tinggal di rumahnya nanti? Apa anak itu memiliki alergi yang parah dengan debu? Atau anak itu mengidap OCD? Kenapa orang tuanya tiba-tiba sibuk membersihkan rumah yang biasanya hanya dibersihkan sebulan sekali?

" _Mom_ , apa anak itu begitu spesial?"

"Dia lebih dari itu Namjoon, dia luar biasa!" Ayahnya yang menyahut. Namjoon menghela nafasnya. Kalau memang benar begitu, Namjoon rasa membersihkan kamarnya yang sudah sangat bersih tidak ada salahnya. Dia pun bangun dari duduknya dan melangkahkan kakinya untuk menaiki anak tangga, menuju kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua.

Namjoon pikir masih ada hal yang bisa dibersihkan, tapi tidak, semuanya sudah bersih dan tertata rapi. _Well_ , Namjoon rasa dia hanya perlu menunggu anak pertukaran pelajar itu datang ke rumahnya sekarang.

"Kuharap dia akan menjadi teman yang menyenangkan."

.

.

.

Buff Frog melangkahkan kakinya, membuat suara derapan yang menggema di penjuru aula utama kastil tuannya. Langkahnya terhenti dan tangannya langsung disilangkan di depan dadanya, memberi hormat pada tuannya yang duduk dibalik singgasana tulang yang menyeramkan. "Buff Frog izin melapor, Stan memberi kabar bahwa Putri Bintang pergi ke Bumi tanpa pengawasan."

"Hmm.., tanpa pengawasan." Singgasana yang tadinya membelakangi Buff Frog perlahan berputar, menunjukkan sosok monster burung yang semampai dengan paruh tajam juga mata kuning yang menatap nyalang. Terdapat tengkorak banteng diatas kepalanya, simbol dari kepemimpinan bagi para monster. Dia menyeringai, menampakkan taring-taringnya, "Bersiap menuju Bumi, kita memiliki tongkat sihir yang menunggu untuk diambil."

.

.

.

"Putri, kita sudah sampai."

Seokjin tetap diam di tempatnya meskipun sudah terhitung lima kali dia diingatkan seperti itu. Dia hanya takut. Bagaimana jika dia tidak bisa beradaptasi dengan baik? Bagaimana jika orang-orang membencinya? Ayolah, dia bukan berasal dari dimensi ini, dia juga memiliki tongkat dan buku sihir, dan dia bisa hidup hingga ratusan tahun. Sedang apa yang dia dengar dari pelayan-pelayannya di Mewni, manusia di Bumi tidak seperti itu. Mereka harus bekerja untuk menghasilkan uang dan menggunakan uang itu utuk memenuhi apa yang mereka butuhkan. Berbanding terbalik dengannya yang sudah memiliki semuanya.

"Putri-"

"Oh, apa Seokjin ada di dalam?"

Entah siapa yang menanyakannya, tapi Seokjin yakin orang itu mengenalnya, maksudnya benar-benar mengenalnya hingga berani memanggilnya dengan nama itu. Bahkan ibu dan ayahnya tidak berani memanggilnya seperti itu sejak dia mengamuk saat umurnya delapan tahun. Seokjin benar-benar konyol saat itu. dia mengamuk hanya karena hanya namanya saja yang berbeda dari leluhur ibunya. Semua leluhur ibunya memiliki nama yang bagus; Celena, Solaria, Festivia, semua itu terdengar begitu indah.

Sedang dia? Seokjin, orang tuanya menamainya seperti itu. beruntung saja Glossaryck memberinya 'nama sampingan' yaitu _Star_ , bintang. Dan dia pun berakhir dipanggil _Star_ oleh orang tuanya dan Putri Bintang oleh rakyat Mewni.

"Uhm, Werdrick, tolong buka pintunya." Dan pintu di sampingnya pun terbuka, diikuti oleh suara terompet penyambut yang memekakakkan telinga. Ugh, apa itu benar-benar diperlukan?

"Seokjin!"

Dan dua orang asing yang tampak sama tuan dengan orang tuanya memeluknya hangat begitu dia menapakkan kedua kakinya di atas tanah. Tapi Seokjin yakin orang tuanya lah yang lebih tua dari kedua orang ini, orang tuanya sudah memasuki 200 tahun untuk tahun ini, tapi tenang saja, mereka berdua masih terlihat sangat muda dan segar, sama seperti kedua orang yang memeluknya.

"A-apa kalian mengenalku?"

Kedua orang ini melepas pelukannya dan menatapnya penuh suka cita dengan senyum lebar sebagai pemanis, "Tentu saja, kamilah yang mengusulkan namamu pada Ratu Bulan saat beliau berkunjung ke Bumi, saat beliau sedang mengandungmu." Pria yang tadi memeluknya menjawab.

Seokjin mengerutkan dahinya. Dia sama sekali tidak mengerti.

"Ok.., jadi.. bisa aku masuk sekarang? Aku benar-benar lelah setelah entah berapa lama perjalanan melalui portal dimensi." Seokjin menunjukkan senyum manisnya. Itu selalu berhasil untuk membujuk orang-orang, terutama orang tuanya. Astaga! Kenapa dia tidak menunjukkan senyumnya saja tadi? Ish, penyesalan memang selalu datang di akhir.

"Oh, tentu saja. Namjoon, kemarilah dan bawakan barang-barang Seokjin!"

Dan berikutnya yang Seokjin lihat adalah seorang anak laki-laki dengan rambut honey brown menghampirinya, uh.. lebih tepatnya barang-barangnya, dan membawanya ke dalam rumah barunya.

"Hai! Aku.. emh.., Seokjin. Ah, aku belum terbiasa dengan nama ini." Seokjin menyapa Namjoon yang berdiri di hadapannya, mengangkat tas terakhir miliknya. "Uh.. aku Namjoon, senang bertemu denganmu." Dan Namjoon memberikan senyuman untuk Seokjin.

Demi Mewni.., kenapa Seokjin merasa bahwa jantungnya berdebar cepat? Rasanya seperti sekumpulan _Warnicorns_ berlarian di dalam jantungnya. Apa senyuman manusia Bumi memberikan efek seperti ini? Hmm.. menarik sekali.

"Emh.., Seokjin? apa kau baik-baik saja?" Namjoon melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Seokjin yang mematung.

"Uh, ya, aku baik-baik saja. Apa sudah semua? Boleh aku masuk?"

"Tentu, oh.. selamat datang di Bumi. Jujur saja aku terkejut bahwa anak yang akan tinggal di rumahku ternyata datang dari dimensi lain, tapi tidak apa.. Ayo berteman!" Namjoon mengulurkan tangannya, mengajak Seokjin untuk berjabat tangan. Tapi karena pada dasarnya Seokjin tidak tahu apa itu berjabat tangan, jadi dia meninju pelan bahu Namjoon. Sebuah sapaan yang sering dilakukan antar pengawal di istananya.

"Terima kasih dan ya! ayo kita berteman!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **September 12th.. The day when our leader, Rap Monster, Kim Namjoon born :) Happy birthday Namjoon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**First Kiss**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seumur-umur, Seokjin belum pernah makan malam dengan meja sekecil milik keluarga Kim. Meja makan di istananya begitu panjang dan terisi oleh delapan kursi di sisi kanan juga delapan kursi di sisi kiri. Bukannya apa, meja makan keluarga Kim hanya terasa begitu asing baginya, tapi makanan yang mereka buat sangatlah lezat, Seokjin sangat menyukainya.

"Oh oh oh! Apa itu?" Seokjin begitu antusias begitu _Mommy_ Kim membawa nampan dengan mangkuk berisikan entah apa itu. Tapi makanan itu tampak begitu.. entahlah.. beku tapi mengepulkan asap, sangat menarik bagi Seokjin.

 _Mommy_ Kim tersenyum, "Ini namanya es krim, Seokjin. Cobalah, _mom_ yakin kau akan sangat menyukainya." _Mommy_ Kim meletakkan satu mangkuk sedang es krim di hadapan Seokjin. Untuk beberapa saat, Seokjin menatap es krim di hadapannya dengan begitu teliti. Makanan itu terasa dingin tapi mengepulkan asap.. Seokjin sempat berpikir, apa makanan ini bisa meledak?

"Coba saja, kau akan langsung menyukainya." Namjoon memberikan jempol dan senyuman untuk Seokjin.

Seokjin ragu untuk beberapa saat tapi dia menyingkirkan keraguannya dan bergerak untuk mengambil suapan pertamanya. Matanya terpejam, takut akan reaksi mengejutkan yang datang tiba-tiba.. tapi tidak. Makanan ini terasa begitu lembut, manis, dingin, dan.. menyenangkan. Seokjin suka makanan ini!

" _Mom_ , apa nama makanan ini?" Seokjin bertanya dengan antusias. "Itu es krim, Seokjin sayang. Bagaimana rasanya?" _Daddy_ Kim tampak sangat bersemangat. Namjoon menebak itu karena keinginan ayahnya yang sangat ingin memiliki anak perempuan sedang yang dia dapatkan adalah Namjoon, seorang anak laki-laki yang pintar, bersih, dan teratur. Namjoon tidak merasakan adanya cemburu atau perasaan lain dalam dirinya jujur saja.

Dia malah merasa senang karena kehadiran Seokjin menambah kebahagiaan ayahnya. Namjoon juga merasa senang karena mendapatkan teman seperti Seokjin yang begitu periang dan penuh semangat.

"Setelah kalian makan es krim, kalian harus tidur."

Namjoon tersentak, " _Dad_ , di sini hanya ada dua kamar dan _dad_ yang mengajariku bahwa laki-laki dan perempuan yang belum menikah tidak boleh tidur di kamar yang sama." Matanya terbelalak.

"Oh tenang saja, semuanya bisa diatasi dengan sihir." Seokjin mengeluarkan tongkatnya dari tas selempang yang sedari tadi tidak dia lepas. Kedua bibir Namjoon membuka seolah mengatakan "Aaah~" karena menemukan jawaban atas kebingungannya tentang Seokjin yang terus menerus memakai tas-nya. Itu semua karena tongkatnya.

"Tongkat yang bagus sayang, apa itu selalu uhm.. begitu.. pink dan.. terkesan uh.. _punk_?" _Mommy_ Kim berucap dengan hati-hati, takut menyinggung Seokjin. Tapi Seokjin tersenyum lebar, "Tidak, tongkat ini selalu berubah-ubah sesuai sifat pemiliknya. Saat masih milik ibuku, tongkat ini sangat berbeda, pegangannya terbuat dari emas dan batu sihirnya terbuat dari kristal berbentuk hati dengan hiasan kecil berbentuk mahkota dari emas di atasnya. Kurasa karena aku begitu semangat, tongkat ini berbentuk seperti ini." Jawabnya.

Namjoon tidak pernah menemukan hal seperti itu sebelumnya, jadi menurutnya wajar saja jika dia merasa sangat penasaran dan antusias tentang banyak hal dalam diri Seokjin. "Bagaimana dengan nenek buyutmu?"

"Itu tergantung pada nenek buyut mana yang kau tanyakan. Jika kau bertanya soal tongkat milik nenek Celena, itu berbentuk kipas karena nenek Celena sangaaat pemalu."

"Bagaimana dengan yang lainnya?"

"Tongkat nenek Solaria berbentuk pedang. Tongkat nenek Festivia berbentuk _goblet_. Tongkat nenek Skywyne berbentuk jam. Dan masih banyak lagi."

Kedua anak 14 tahun itu asik berbincang sementara _Mommy_ dan _Daddy_ Kim memperhatikan dengan senyuman bahagia di wajah mereka. Sudah lama sejak Namjoon bersikap seperti ini dan mereka senang dengan fakta bahwa Seokjin membawa pengaruh yang baik walau baru beberapa jam sejak gadis itu sampai di Bumi.

" _Mereka menggemaskan_." Mommy Kim berbisik.

"Anak-anak, es krim kalian sudah habis, waktunya untuk tidur."

"Di mana aku bisa membuat kamarku?" Seokjin menatap Namjoon. "Di atas, di samping kamarku. Oh, bisakah kau membuat pintu di kamarku yang terhubung dengan pintu kamarmu?" Namjoon begitu antusias, tak beda jauh dengan Seokjin. Mata Putri Mewni itu tampak sangat berbinar. "Tentu saja! Kita bisa berbincang semalaman penuh, melakukan tanya jawab, dan bermain!"

" _Uh-uh_ , kalian tidak akan menghabiskan semalaman penuh, kalian harus tidur pukul sembilan dan itu akan terjadi dalam.. lima belas menit lagi." _Mommy_ Kim menunjuk jam yang terpajang rapi di dinding ruang makan. Oh, tentu saja Namjoon dan Seokjin merasa kecewa, tapi masih ada besok bukan? Mereka masih bisa melakukan apapun yang mereka inginkan besok berhubung besok adalah Minggu.

Namjoon tersenyum dan menyentuh bahu Seokjin yang menunduk sedih, "Tidak apa, besok kita bisa melakukan apapun, besok masih libur."

Seokjin mengangkat kepalanya, "Benarkah?" Namjoon mengangguk, "Ya."

"Tapi Namjoon.."

"Ya?"

"Apa itu libur?"

Tiga anggota keluarga Kim langsung tertawa geli mendengar pertanyaan Seokjin yang bernada polos. Masih banyak hal yang perlu Seokjin ketahui tentang Bumi dan mereka dengan senang hati akan mengajarkan semua hal itu.

.

.

.

"Jadi.. kau ingin kamar yang seperti apa?"

Sudah lima menit Namjoon dan Seokjin habiskan dengan hanya memperhatikan dinding yang menjadi ujung dari lorong lantai dua rumah Namjoon. Seokjin memperhatikan dinding di hadapannya dengan seksama, menimbang-nimbang kamae yang akan dia ciptakan. Yang mana yang harus dia pilih? _Chic_ atau _playful_?

"Mana yang menurutmu bagus, Joon? _Chic_ atau _playful_?" Badannya berputar, menghadap Namjoon yang sejak tadi dia belakangi. Namjoon terlihat bingung. Wajar saja, dia itu anak laki-laki, dia tidak mengerti hal-hal seperti itu. Dan dia sebenarnya juga bingung dari mana Seokjin bisa tahu tentang hal seperti itu.

"Uuh.. keduanya?"

"Ide bagus!" Setelah itu Seokjin mengeluarkan tongkatnya, "Ledakan perubahan yang menyenangkan!"

Namjoon tidak yakin bahwa itu bisa dikatakan sebagai mantra atau tidak, tapi itu bekerja. Dia kira mantra yang akan Seokjin keluarkan akan terdengar seperti mantra yang sering dia dengar dari film-film sihir yang beberapa kali dia tonton. Tapi selama itu bekerja, kenapa tidak?

"Selamat datang di.. kamarku!" Seokjin membuka pintu kamar barunya.

Dan Namjoon hanya bisa membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar.

Kamar Seokjin terlihat begitu.. wow.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" Seokjin bertanya, tapi Namjoon tidak mendengar. Apa tadi Seokjin menggunakan kata ledakan dalam mantra pembuat kamarnya? Apa mantra itu bisa menembus ke dalamnya dan membuat jantungnya meledak-ledak di dalam sana? Dan.. Seokjin kelihatan begitu menarik secara tiba-tiba.

"Joon? Namjoon?"

"Eh.. ya?"

Seokjin menunjuk semua tas-nya, "Bisa bantu aku dengan semua barangku?" dan dia memberikan senyuman manis pada Namjoon, membuat Namjoon ikut tersenyum, "Tentu saja, tidak mungkin seorang gadis mengangkat semua barang ini."

"Tentu saja bisa, dengan sihir, sayangnya aku belum belajar banyak."

"Kau harus beri tahu aku lebih banyak tentangmu."

Seokjin menggaruk kepalanya. Tidak terasa gatal sama sekali, entah kenapa, tubuhnya hanya bereaksi secara spontan. Dan wajahnya terasa sedikit lebih hangat dari biasanya. Apa ini pengaruh dari Bumi? Mungkin iya.

"Besok, sekarang mari urus barang-barangku terlebih dahulu."

"Dan tidur. Di tempat yang berbeda tentu saja!"

Keduanya salah tingkah.

.

.

.

" _Rise and shine my two cupcakes_! Saatnya sarapan!~"

Pintu kamar Namjoon terbuka dan diikuti dengan pintu kamar Seokjin satu detik setelahnya. Keduanya terlihat.. seperti orang yang baru bangun dari tidurnya tentu saja, mata yang sayu, rambut berantakan, dan oh! _Pillow marks_ dipipi Namjoon. Keduanya terlihat menggemaskan bagi _dad_ dan _mom_. Dan tampak serasi..

"Hei, saatnya sarapan. Siapa yang mau _bacon_ dan _sunny side up_? Dan jika kalian jadi anak yang baik, mungkin _mommy_ akan menambahkan sandwich kesukaan Namjoon."

"Dengan tomat yang banyak?" Namjoon terdengar seperti melantur.

"Ya, tomat yang banyak." Dan Namjoon langsung berjalan lurus euh.. tidak juga sebenarnya, bocah itu sesekali menabrak dinding, tapi kondisinya baik. Lain dengan Namjoon, Seokjin terlihat segar sekarang. Dengan senyuman cerah dan.. pelangi?

Dad memandang takjub pelangi yang terpajang indah di atas kepala Seokjin. "Seokjin sayang, dari mana kau mendapat pelangi itu?" Seokjin mendongak, menatap pelangi yang masih terpajang di atas kepalanya, "Oh, ini hal yang normal _dad_. Ini muncul karena aku merasa sangaaat senang!" setelah itu Seokjin berjalan sambil sesekali melompat, menyusul Namjoon yang menunggu di bawah.

"Seokjin sangat manis bukan?"

"Ya, dan aku akan sangat senang jika-"

" _Daddy_! Daging _bacon_ -nya gosong!"

"Astaga! Tunggu di sana Namjoon! Dan jangan biarkan Seokjin menyentuh pemanggangnya!"

"AWW! JARIKU!"

.

.

.

Namjoon dan Seokjin berada di taman, duduk di atas ayunan diselimuti dengan suasana yang sedikit runyam. Seokjin menunduk sementara Namjoon terus menatap tiga jari Seokjin yang terluka. Seokjin tidak menangis, tapi Namjoon yakin sekali kalau Seokjin kesakitan.

"Jangan murung, kau membuatku ikut murung kau tahu."

"Tapi rasanya sakit sekaliii.."

"Lalu kenapa tidak menangis?"

"Ibuku pernah bilang bahwa seorang putri tidak boleh menangis seberat dan sesakit apapun cobaan yang menimpa." Seokjin menatap Namjoon. "Lagipula plester yang _mom_ berikan sudah membuat lukanya sedikit lebih baik."

"Aku tahu apa yang bisa membuatnya lebih baik."

Chu

Chu

Chu

Seokjin mematung sementara Namjoon menarik diri dari jari Seokjin.

"Seokjin?" Namjoon melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Seokjin yang hanya mematung seraya menatap kosong ke depan. Apa yang Namjoon salah? Dia hanya melakukan apa yang orang tuanya lakukan ketika dia terluka. Berhubung orang tuanya tidak ada untuk mencium luka Seokjin, maka dia yang menciumnya. Apa itu salah?

"Seok- waaah.."

Namjoon rasa dia tidak sedang bermimpi ketika melihat dengan jelas tiga jari Seokjin yang diplester, bersinar sangat terang. Ya, dia tidak bermimpi karena ini terasa sangat nyata.

"Seok- Seokjin.." Namjoon menatap Seokjin yang terlihat sama terkejut dan ketakutan seperti dirinya. Apa itu berarti Seokjin juga tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan jarinya sendiri? Ini gila..

"N-Namjoon, a-apa.. apa kau lihat-"

"Ya, aku lihat. Apa itu tadi?"

Seokjin membuka plesternya dengan gerakan cepat dan menarik nafasnya terkejut ketika melihat luka pada ketiga jarinya menghilang dan tidak terasa sakit sama sekali. Wow.. apa ini? Ibunya ataupun Glossaryck belum menjelaskan hal ini padanya, wow.. Seokjin merasa takut dan itu tidak wajar.

"A-aku.. aku harus menghubungi ibu!"

.

.

.

"Tuan.. apa kau lihat itu?"

Ludo terdiam di tempatnya. Jari Putri Bintang bersinar setelah mendapat ciuman dari anak laki-laki yang sama sekali tidak dia ketahui hubungannya dengan 'mangsanya'? Rasanya dia pernah.. entahlah, setidaknya mendengar hal seperti ini.

"Tuan, apa Putri Bintang perwujudan lain dari.. Ratu Eclipsa?"

Mata Ludo terbelalak. Ya, itu dia.. kejadian ini mirip dengan sejarah Ratu Eclipsa. Ooh.. apa ini pertanda bahwa sesuatu yang dahsyat akan terjadi? Apa ini pertanda bahwa salah satu sejarah yang paling buruk akan terulang? Ludo harap tidak, karena dia belum ingin mati.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

Bagaimana menurut kalian? Anehkah? Oh iya, waktu terkhir kali update cerita.. salah satu.. gimana ngomongya ya.. Reader? Reviewer? Intinya itulah.. bilang kalau dia belum paham dengan beberapa istilahnya. Yah, aku yakin pasti banyak yang ngga ngerti-maaf-. Apa kalian mau aku buatin semacam.. "Kamus Kecil Benda-Benda dan Hal Lain Mewni"? Jadi nanti akan kukasih tahu istilah-istilah dan benda asing yang ada di setiap chapter.

 **Untuk chapter ini dan yang sebelumnya:**

 **-Warnicorn: Unicorn berwarna abu-abu yang memiliki jahitan di beberapa titik badannya, terlihat ganas karena memang dipakai untuk berperang.**

 **-Glossaryck: Pembimbing Seokjin, tinggal di dalam buku sihir, berwarna biru, memiliki janggut, bisa melayang dan sihir.**

 **-Keluarga Butterfly: Keluarga kerajaan. Selalu disandang oleh ratu Mewni karena keluarga mereka hanya melahirkan anak perempuan dan Mewni hanya menerima seorang ratu untuk memimpin seluruh kerajaan. Raja hanya untuk membantu strategi perang dan memimpin perang.**

 **-St. Olga: Sekolah asrama yang menyeramkan dengan penjagaan sangat ketat untuk putri nakal.**

 **-Stagecoach: Kereta kuda-kayak yang di cinderella dan ini bahasa inggris-. Di mewni, stagecoach selalu ditarik oleh dua ekor singa.**

 **-Buff frog: Anak buah Ludo yang merupakan katak raksasa yang berdiri, memakai baju, dan memiliki telinga yang terlihat seperti sayap iblis.**

Kurang lebih seperti di atas. Diperlukan? Kalau masih ada yang bingung bilang aja :) Anyway, Have a nice day! Peace.


	4. Chapter 4

**Fight!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hubungi ibu."

 _"_ _Menghubungi ibu."_

Seokjin menatap cermin di depannya dengan cemas. Biasanya ibunya tidak akan menunggu barang satu detik setelah dia menghubungi, kenapa sekarang harus pakai menunggu? Uggh, rasanya Seokjin ingin mengambil tiga titik yang terus muncul dan hilang di kacanya, lalu menguburnya dalam-dalam.

-Ya, Seokjin menghubungi ibunya menggunakan cermin ajaib yang terpajang rapi di kamarnya, terima kasih paa Namjoon-.

-Dan ya, cermin itu ajaib dan bisa menunjukan apapun dan menghubungi siapapun yang Seokjin mau-.

"Ada apa Star?"

"Ibu! Lihat!" Seokjin menunjukkan tiga jari miliknya yang terluka sebelum akhirnya 'sembuh' dengan sendirinya dengan begitu cepat, uhm.. setelah dicium Namjoon.

Ratu Bulan menatap jari Seokjin dengan teliti, "Uh.., apa yang harus ibu lihat?"

Seokjin menunjuk tiga jarinya, "Tiga jari ini tadinya terluka, tapi tiba-tiba sembuh dengan sendirinya setelah ada cahaya bersinar dari jari-jari ini. Apa itu normal? Katakan bahwa itu normal!" Seokjin menarik rambut pirang panjangnya dan menutupi wajahnya dengan itu.

Ratu Bulan terkekeh, "Kau menggemaskan Star dan apa kau yakin sudah menceritakan semua kejadian tanpa terkecuali?" Beliau memberikan senyum penuh arti pada Seokjin. Sekarang Seokjin jadi bimbang, harukah dia menceritakan bagian ciuman itu? Itu.. memalukan.

"Aku melewati bagian dimana aku, maksudku jariku.."

"Lanjutkan.."

"Jariku di.. di.."

"Cium."

Seokjin terperanjat, matanya terbelalak, dan mulutnya terbuka. "Bagaimana ibu tahu?!" Seokjin bertanya penuh rasa terkejut. Tapi Ratu Bulan tidak menjawab dan malah memberikan pertanyaan, "Siapa yang mencium jari-jarimu Star?"

Seokjin menggigit bibirnya, "Anak keluarga Kim." Jawabnya, tapi terdengar samar karena.. ayolah! Siapa yang bisa bicara dengan benar dengan bibir yang digigit?

"Siapa?" Seokjin menghela nafasnya, "Anak keluarga Kim."

"Apa dia berbeda dengan Ken hingga kau menyukainya?"

"Ibu!" wajah Seokjin merah padam, antara marah dan malu, sementara Ratu Bulan terkekeh geli. "Lukamu sembuh karena _Healing Kiss_. Kau tanyakan pada Glossaryck, karena ibu memiliki tumpukkan kertas yang harus ibu baca dan tanda tangani. Dah sayang, ibu menyayangimu."

Pip

Cermin itu kembali tampak menjadi cermin biasa.

"Glossaryck!" Star berteriak.

".."

"Aku tahu kau menyelinap keluar dari buku sihirku tadi malam, jadi keluar sebelum aku makan semua persediaan pudingmu!"

Pintu lemari pakaian Seokjin terbuka dan menampakkan sosok 'pria tua' biru kecil yang melayang. "Yah.. kau menemukanku. Kau mau apa.. Putri Bintang?" nada bicaranya seperti orang bijak yang di istananya yang bahkan sebenarnya tidak diperlukan karena ibunya saja sudah sangat bijak.

"Hei, Glossaryck." Seokjin memicingkan matanya tidak suka pada Glossaryck dan hanya dibalas dengan tatapan datar oleh yang ditatap. "Uh.. kau tahu bahwa aku tidak akan takut bukan?" Seokjin mengangguk, "Ya, aku hanya mencoba mengintimidasimu." Matanya masih terus memicing. Glossaryck menghela nafasnya. "Apa maumu Star?"

Seokjin berhenti memicingkan matanya, "Apa itu _Healing Kiss_?"

"Itu ciuman penyembuh. Memang ada apa? Apa ibumu menyuruhku untuk mengajarkan itu padamu? Itu mudah, jika kau ingin disembuhkan, maka temukan seseorang yang kau cintai sepenuh hati untuk mencium lukamu." Glossaryck menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya dan matanya terpejam.

"Uh.. aku sudah mengalaminya."

"Oh."

Satu..

Dua..

T-

Glossaryck membuka matanya, "APA?!" dan dengan cepat terbang mendekati Seokjin. "Dimana?! Jangan bilang bahwa itu di bibir karena itu akan sangat menjijikan!" Wajahnya menunjukkan kengerian yang luar biasa, tapi kembali datar setelah Seokjin menunjukkan ketiga jarinya yang tadinya terluka.

"Bisa ceritakan bagaimana kejadiannya?"

"Mudah, jariku terpanggang dan anak keluarga Kim mencium jari-jariku ini."

"Dan kau mencintainya."

"Pffft.. Glossaryck, aku ini hanya anak berumur 14 tahun, mungkin suka adalah sebuah 'ya', tapi cinta.. _uh-uh_ , kau ingat bagaimana ketika Ken bilang dia mencintaiku? Hueek.. itu omong kosong, tidak ada anak berumur 14 tahun yang bisa mencintai seseorang." Seokjin terkekeh pelan.

Glossaryck terdiam beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya membuka mulutnya kembali, "Kau tahu? Mungkin sudah saatnya pelatihanmu dimulai." Dan disambut dengan kekehan pelan Seokjin-lagi-. "Kemarin aku membuat kamar ini, apa kau yakin aku masih butuh pelatihan yang penuh dengan teka-teki membingungkanmu?" nada Seokjin begitu merendahkan.

"Ya, aku sangat yakin. Dan kamar yang bagus omong-omong, dihasilkan oleh mantra palsu yang terjadi karena imajinasimu."

Seokjin mengerutkan dahinya, "Apa maksudmu? Aku merasa tersinggung." Tanyanya. Glossaryck menghela nafasnya, "Star, mantra yang sesungguhnya adalah mantra yang ibumu dan nenek-nenek buyutmu tulis dengan bahasa yang tidak kau ketahui seperti _levitato_ atau yang lainnya dan sekalipun mantra itu menggunakan bahasa yang ketahui dengan baik, pastilah itu sangat panjang dan bermakna dalam."

"Bagaimana dengan apa yang aku ucapkan?"

"Kau menggunakan imajinasimu, itu bagus. Karena itulah aku ingin memulai pelatihanmu sekarang agar kau bertambah hebat dan.. tetap memilih jalan yang benar."

Sebenarnya Seokjin tidak mengerti dengan alasan terakhir yang Glossaryck katakan, tapi dia menurut saja karena pelatihan ini akan membuatnya semakin hebat. Jadi dia bisa melawan monster-monster yang mungkin saja masih mencarinya dan mengincar tongkatnya.

.

.

.

"Tuan, apa kau yakin masih ingin merebut tongkat Putri Bintang? B-bukan berarti aku takut, tapi aku hanya sangat takut."

"Dasar bodoh!"

Plak!

Buff Frog memegang pipinya sementara Ludo kembali berjalan-jalan dengan gelisah. Dia harus gelisah sekarang, karena Star bisa jadi sekuat Eclipsa..

Eclipsa, ratu Mewni 700 tahun yang lalu. Ratu yang begitu anggun dan sangat cerdas. Menjadi satu-satunya ratu yang berhasil membuat mantra pertamanya pada umur yang terbilang masih sangat muda, 30 tahun.

Tumbuh menjadi ratu yang begitu kuat dan disegani membuatnya tiba-tiba lupa diri dan akhirnya menciptakan mantra gelap yang dikunci pada buku sihir Seokjin, yang akhirnya diberi nama _Chapter_ Terlarang. Bukan hanya itu hal buruk yang terjadi, dia juga jatuh cinta pada monster, dan pada akhirnya menikahi seorang monster. Karena tindakannya itu, pada akhirnya para dewan kerajaan memutuskan untuk menjatuhkan Eclipsa dari tahtanya pada umur ratu mereka yang ke-300 tahun dan membekukan sosok jahat itu dengan kristal.

Ludo tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi jika Seokjin sekuat itu. mungkin dia akan dimusnahkan mengingat betapa senangnya putri Mewni itu melawan monster, yah walau sejauh yang Ludo tahu satu-satunya anggota pasukan monsternya yang pernah putri itu musnahkan adalah seekor kadal yang tingginya bahkan hanya selututnya.

"Aku.. harus mengambil tongkat itu bagaimana pun caranya. Buff Frog, ayo kita kembali ke Bumi dengan pasukan, kita ambil tongkat itu."

.

.

.

Namjoon menatap pintu di depannya dan diam. Dia ingin sekali masuk, tapi kedengarannya Seokjin sedang sibuk. Dia bisa mendengar beberapa suara dari sini, terdengar seperti.. guntur, angin tornado, dan masih banyak lagi suara.

.

.

.

"Star, kubilang _levitato_! Kau tidak mendengarku dengan baik!"

Ctarrr!

Seokjin menggeram. _Levitato_.. _lévitato_.. apa bedanya? Semuanya terdengar sama di telinganya. Sekarang apa yang harus dia lakukan untuk menghilangkan guntur, hujan, angin tornado, dan kekacauan lainnya.

"Glossaryck!"

" _Levitato_ , Star!"

"Aku.. aku tidak bisa!"

Puk puk

Semuanya menghilang dan kembali menjadi rapi juga normal setelah Glossaryck menepuk tangannya. "Tidak bisa?" Glossaryck mendekati Seokjin, "Kau bilang tidak bisa? Kualitas terbaik Mewni berkata.. tidak bisa?"

Seokjin menunduk, "Maaf, hanya saja otakku seperti tidak mau menuruti perintahmu, ok, jangan marah." Seokjin menunduk lebih dalam.

"Kau tahu, Star? Kau memiliki sesuatu yang spesial, sesuatu yang jauh lebih besar dari apa yang ada di dalam ratu sebelumnya. Kau hanya perlu menuruti apa yang kuperintahkan."

"Bagaimana jika.. kau membantuku dengan imajinasiku sehingga aku bisa menciptakan sesuatu yang lebih baik dari imajinasiku?" Seokjin mencicit.

Satu..

Dua..

T-

"KAU BILANG APA?"

Brak!

"Menjauh dari Seokjin!" Namjoon muncul dari balik pintu.. yang tadinya terpasang dengan baik. Kedua tangannya terkepal di depan dadanya dan dia terlihat sangat sigap.

"Siapa dia Star?" Glossaryck menatap Seokjin.

"Dia anak keluarga Kim. Hai Namjoon, tidak perlu khawatir-"

"Menjauh darinya Seokjin, akan kuhajar dia."

Seokjin mengerutkan dahinya, "Hajar? Memangnya kau bisa?"

"Tentu saja bisa, kau tidak melihat piala dan medali yang kupajang di lemari kaca yang ada di ruang baca? Aku mendapatkannya dari kejuaraan karate."

Seokjin menggeleng. Tentu saja dia tidak melihatnya, Namjoon bahkan belum mengajaknya ke ruang baca. Lagipula apa itu kejuaraan karate? Dan dia bahkan tidak suka membaca, jadi kemungkinan besar dia tidak akan pernah melihat piala ataupun medali-medali itu.

"Bukan bermaksud mengganggu, tapi.. Star, kurasa Ludo ada di sana." Glossaryck menunjuk ke luar jendela. Menunjuk taman di depan rumah yang tempat tadi dia dan Namjoon.. ekhm, bermain ayunan. Yah, ya, Ludo di sana, dengan pasukannya, pergi ke sana kemari untuk-mungkin-mencarinya, lebih tepatnya tongkatnya.

"Aku akan melawannya." Dan Star melompat dari kamarnya. Ya, lantai dua, tapi dia selamat, tenang saja. Bahkan kakinya tidak mengalami patah atau luka lainnya karena putri Mewni itu berlari dengan sangat cepat.

"Ludo!"

Semua monster itu menoleh dan semuanya menatapnya seolah mereka semua ingin memakannya hidup-hidup. "Oh, Putri Bintang, bersembunyi di Bumi seperti pengecut demi melindungi tongkat sihir yang sebentar lagi menjadi milikku." Ludo menyeringai.

Seokjin mengerutkan dahinya, menunjukkan wajah tidak suka, "Aku tidak bersembunyi! Aku ke sini untuk berlatih sihir, lagipula orang tuaku yang mengirimku ke sini, dasar burung jelek!" Dia membentak.

Ludo hanya memutar bola matanya dan memberikan kode pada pasukannya untuk menyerang Seokjin. tapi tidak ada yang bergerak, mereka semua masih diam di belakang Ludo. Monster burung itu mengerutkan dahinya dan menoleh ke belakang. "Apa yang kalian lakukan?! Aku menyuruh kalian untuk menyerang perempuan itu!"

"Uh.. kau tidak memberikan perintah."

Ludo menepuk wajahnya, "Aku memberikan kalian kode."

"Sudah lama sejak kau menggunakan kode tuan, kami sudah lupa."

"Kalau begitu serang saja dia!"

Semua bawahan Ludo langsung menyerbu Seokjin, kecuali Buff Frog. Katak berdiri itu diam di tempatnya karena Ludo menahannya ketika akan melangkahkan kakinya untuk melawan Seokjin bersama teman-temannya. "Kau tetap bersamaku, kita lihat seberapa hebat perempuan itu."

Bagi Ludo, Seokjin masih biasa saja untuk sekarang. Putri Mewni itu menyerang pasukannya dengan beberapa benda tidak berguna seperti.. uh.. kue mangkuk yang terbuat dari kristal? Ok.. yang pasti kue mangkuk itu akan membuat lebam yang cukup parah di wajah, tapi tidak, itu belum cukup kuat.

Dan.. "Fantasi gila _jelly bean_!" Ludo tidak tahu apa efeknya tapi beberapa monster dari pasukannya berteriak histeris tentang tangan atau kaki atau jari-jari mereka berbicara pada mereka. Yah, mungkin efeknya tidak jauh dari itu. Tapi tetap, itu bukan sesuatu yang kuat.

"Gelombang sunami bintang laut raksasa!"

"Ledakan _warnicorns_!"

"Ledakan pelangi radikal!"

Tidak..

Tidak..

Tidak!

Hhh.. Ludo rasa saatnya dia mundur untuk sementara.

"Cukup! Kalian semua, ayo mundur.. kita masih memiliki urusan yang lain. Ayo, jangan menangis!" Ludo mengeluarkan gunting dimensi, merobek, dan akhirnya pergi, meninggalkan Seokjin yang mengatur nafas di tempatnya.

"Seokjin!"

"Star!"

Seokjin menoleh, "Hei, Glossaryck, kau lihat aku tadi? Aku hebat bukan?" dia tersenyum lebar. Glossaryck mengangguk, "Tapi kurasa kau butuh istirahat sekarang." Seokjin terkekeh pelan, "Tidak.."

"Kurasa pria kecil ini benar." Namjoon langsung merangkul Seokjin, "Kau pucat."

"Uh.. apa itu-" pandangan Seokjin memudar.

"Seokjin/Star!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

Aku pilih cerita ini sebagai update terakhir sebelum UTS :( Oh, iya, kurasa di chapter ini ngga perlu kamus ya? Mungkin untuk gunting dimensi akan aku jelasin, tapi untuk _levitato_ nanti akan muncul lagi dan aku mau jelasin di situ aja :)

 **Gunting Dimensi: Gunting yang dipakai untuk berpindah dimensi. Cara yang diperlukan untuk berpindah dimensi hanyalah merobek. Maksud dari merobek, orang yang ingin berpindah dimensi menancapkan gunting dimensi ke ruang kosong di depannya dan menggunting seperti menggunting kertas. Nanti portal dimensi akan terbuka setelah orang tersebut melakukan proses merobek itu.**

Apa masih bikin bingung? Mungkin segini dulu, have a nice day! Peace.


	5. Chapter 5

**Whispering Spell**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa dia baik-baik saja?"

Glossaryck hanya mengangguk. Mulutnya lelah menjawab dua puluh pertanyaan yang sama dari anak laki-laki di sebelahnya. "Hanya ingin memberitahu, kau sudah bertanya dua puluh kali dalam lima menit." Glossaryck melirik Namjoon. Yang dilirik menghela nafasnya dan meminta maaf.

"Jadi kau anak keluarga Kim.."

"Ya, dan aku tidak mengenalmu, kau siapa?"

Glossaryck tesenyum miring, "Aku Glossaryck, pembimbing setiap calon ratu masa depan Mewni. Tugasku melatih sihir mereka agar menjadi ratu hebat yang bisa Mewni andalkan. Dan jika boleh menyombong, aku adalah yang terhebat di galaksi ini, di dimensi manapun.. akulah yang terhebat." Setelah itu dia terkekeh sombong.

Namjoon hanya mengangkat bahunya. Dia tidak peduli. Biarlah Glossaryck berkata demikian, dia saja tidak mengerti apapun tentang sihir, jadi sebanyak apapun Glossaryck menyombong tentang betapa hebatnya dia dalam sihir, Namjoon tidak akan mengerti.

"Kenapa Seokjin bisa pingsan?"

"Karena dia belum terbiasa melakukan banyak sihir seperti tadi. Dia baru mendapatkan tongkatnya kemarin, seharusnya dia berlatih fisik dan sihir sebelum dia bisa merapalkan mantra."

Dan Namjoon lagi-lagi hanya mengangkat bahunya, membuat Glossaryck sedikit kesal, "Nak, jika kau tidak mengerti jangan bertanya." Dan Namjoon hanya membalas, "Maaf." Dengan singkat.

"Nak, bisa aku memberitahumu tentang masa depanmu?"

Namjoon menatap Glossaryck dengan penuh binar, "Tentu saja!"

Glossaryck memejamkan matanya, "Kau adalah satu-satunya orang yang akan Star butuhkan saat dia.."

Namjoon menunggu..

"Menggali."

Apa?..

"Ya, menggali."

Namjoon kira pria tua kecil biru yang melayang ini akan memberi tahunya sesuatu yang luar biasa seperti.. menjadi presiden? CEO? Atau profesi hebat lainnya. Dia benar-benar membuang enam detiknya yang berharga.

"LUDO KAU-"

Namjoon dengan sigap menahan Seokjin yang tiba-tiba bangun. "Wow wow wow.. tenanglah. Burung itu sudah pergi." Namjoon mengelus pundak Seokjin.

Seokjin bangun, duduk dengan wajah yang terlihat begitu lelah. Namjoon tahu Seokjin butuh waktu untuk istirahat, tapi sepertinya Glossaryck tidak tahu atau lebih tepatnya tidak peduli. "Star, sore ini kita akan berlatih."

Namjoon menatap Glossaryck tidak terima. "Hei, dia baru bangun dan dia terlihat lelah!" protesnya.

"Yah.., dia harus berlatih jika dia ingin menguasai sihir.."

"Baiklah, sore ini." tiba-tiba Seokjin beranjak dari kasurnya. "Kau harus menyiapkan dirimu karena aku tidak akan semudah itu jatuh Glossaryck." Matanya menatap Glossaryck dengan memicing. Glossaryck memberikan tatapan datarnya pada Seokjin, "Kau sudah tahu kalau itu tidak membu-"

"Aku tahu."

Brak.

Seokjin menghilang dibalik pintu kamar mandi kamarnya.

"Uh.., kenapa kau terkesan memerintah Seokjin? Bukankah dia putrinya?" Namjoon menggaruk kepalanya.

Glossaryck mengangkat bahunya. "Itu yang aku suka dari Putri Bintang, dia membiarkanku memberitahu apa yang harus dia lakukan, tidak seperti yang lainnya."

"Dan kenapa kau memanggilnya Putri Bintang?"

"Karena dia adalah bintang paling terang yang pernah kutemui. Sudah pertanyaannya? Jika kau butuh aku, aku berada di dalam buku sihir, memakan salah satu persediaan pudingku."

.

.

.

"Kau yakin dia akan aman di sana River? Entahlah.., aku mera-"

"Tenang saja Moon sayang, Star akan baik-baik saja. Dia adalah anakku yang paling berani."

Ratu Bulan tersenyum, "Dia satu-satunya anakmu, satu-satunya anak kita." Setelah itu beliau terkekeh geli dan Raja River tersenyum. Itu selalu berhasil untuk menghibur istrinya.

"Yang mulia, euh.. Ludo dan pasukannya baru saja dari Bumi.. kurasa."

Tawa Ratu Bulan terhenti. "Apa kau bilang?"

Penjaga itu menunduk, "Itu baru perkiraanku yang mulia. Hanya saja, sepertinya itu benar karena mereka membawa aroma Bumi."

Ratu Bulan memegang dadanya, jantungnya berdetak kencang karena gelisah. Putrinya.. seharusnya dia tidak menyetujui usulan River.. seharusnya dia menjaga putrinya di sini, si istana yang aman ini.

"Sayang, tenang. Star pasti menghubungi jika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi."

.

.

.

Bagi Namjoon ini sangat buruk.

Seperti yang dijanjikan, pelatihan Seokjin dimulai sore ini. Sekarang Seokjin sedang berlatih. Sebuah pelatihan yang menurut Namjoon lebih patut disebut arena bunuh diri.

"Seokjin, awas!"

"Seokjin kepalamu!"

"Astagaa.. astagaa!"

Glossaryck hanya menatap Namjoon dengan tatapan datar. Dia heran, yang berlatih, yang sedang dalam bahaya itu Putri Bintang Mewni, kenapa yang ketakutan dan terlihat seperti ingin mati malah anak laki-laki di sampingnya? Bahkan Seokjin terlihat biasa-biasa saja.

Anak perempuan itu berhasil melewati arena pelatihannya dengan sangat baik. Terlampau baik menurut Glossaryck.

Dia benar-benar harus mempersiapkan dirinya di masa mendatang jika Seokjin berbelok seperti Eclipsa.

"Star, kurasa ini saatnya istirahat."

Puk puk.

Seokjin menarik tongkatnya, berbalik dan menunjukan senyuman lebar. Wajahnya penuh dengan peluh, tapi tampaknya dia begitu puas dan senang. "Bagaimana menurutmu Glossaryck?"

"Itu sangat baik."

Puk puk.

"Minumlah ini."

Seokjin mengambil minuman yang Glossaryck berikan. "Ahh.. terima kasih Glossaryck, kau tidak seburuk yang kubayangkan." Seokjin tersenyum. Glossaryck mengangkat bahunya, "Semua yang ada bisa sangat berbeda dari yang kau lihat, ingat itu Star. Kau perlu mengingat itu untuk.. suatu masa."

"Kapan masa itu Glossaryck? Kenapa kau memberiku teka-teki lagi?"

"Itu bukan teka-teki Star. Bahkan aku yakin anak laki-laki di sebelahku ini uh.. pingsan?"

" _Mom_! Namjoon tertidur di halaman!"

.

.

.

"Tidak apa-apa Seokjin sayang, dia mungkin hanya sedikit syok."

"Boleh _dad_ tahu apa yang baru saja Namjoon lihat?"

"Dia hanya melihatku berlatih dengan Glossaryck. Oh omong-omong, Glossaryck adalah pembimbingku, akan kukenalkan nanti. Aku hanya melakukan pelatihan sihir biasa, kalian tahu? Seperti.. menghadapi monster biasa.. melewati jurang.. melewati pemenggal raksasa.. dan masih banyak. Kalian harus melihatnya, itu luar biasa!"

 _Mommy_ dan _Daddy_ Kim memberikan tatapan sedikit ngeri pada Seokjin. Pantas saja putra mereka pingsan, mereka yang mendengarnya saja sedikit syok, apalagi Namjoon yang menyaksikannya sendiri.

"Seokjin.. bukannya _mom_ ingin melarangmu atau bagaimana, tapi.. _mom_ harap kau tidak menunjukan sihirmu di depan Namjoon atau anak-anak lain di sekolah nanti." _Mommy_ Kim membelai kepala Seokjin lembut. Berbicara dengan hati-hati agar Seokjin tidak tersinggung, tapi sebenarnya anak perempuan itu tersinggung.

Hanya saja dia tetap diam.

"Uh, kurasa aku ingin tidur. Selamat malam." Seokjin melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar Namjoon.

.

.

.

"Bangun- astaga!" _Mommy_ Kim memegang dadanya, terperanjat begitu melihat Seokjin yang sudah berdiri siap di depan kamarnya.

"Selamat pagi." Sapanya datar. Setelah itu melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke bawah.

 _Mommy_ Kim sedikit heran dengan sikap Seokjin kali ini.

.

.

.

"Aku pulang."

"Kami pulang.."

Seokjin melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat menuju ke kamarnya, membuat keluarga Kim bingung. Bukankah Seokjin kemarin begitu ceria dan bersemangat? Kenapa sekarang anak perempuan itu terlihat murung? Bahkan hati yang berada di kedua pipi gembil anak perempuan itu menjadi biru.

Oh, apa kalian belum tahu?

Setiap ratu dan putri di Mewni memiliki 'tanda lahir', yaitu semacam gambar yang berada di kedua pipi mereka. Biasanya masing-masing ratu dan putri memiliki tanda yang berbeda, seperti Seokjin dan ibunya contohnya. Ratu Bulan memiliki 'tanda lahir' berbentuk bulan sabit dikedua pipinya sementara milik Seokjin berbentuk hati.

'Tanda lahir' itu berwarna, seperti milik Seokjin yang berwarna merah muda. Warnanya berubah terkadang, seperti sekarang. Seokjin sedang merasa sangat sedih, karena itulah kedua hati dipipinya menjadi berwarna biru.

"Glossaryck."

"Ya, Star?"

"Apa-"

"Aku tahu apa yang ingin kau tanyakan. Jawabannya adalah tidak, kau tidak salah. Sihir itu adalah bagian dari dirimu yang tidak bisa dilepaskan. Kau dikirim ke sini untuk fokus mempelajari sihirmu, maka kau tidak perlu mendengarkn apa yang orang lain katakan, fokuslah pada apa yang ingin kau capai."

Seokjin menatap Glossaryck ragu. "Benarkah?"

"Percayalah, aku adalah yang terhebat di seluruh galaksi."

Seokjin tersenyum kecil. "Terima kasih.., teman." Jari telunjuknya terulur untuk menepuk lembut kepala Glossaryck yang kecil.

Glossaryck tersenyum. "Terima kasih juga untukmu karena telah menjadikanku temanmu. Sekarang, apa kau ingin melanjutkan pelatihanmu? Kali ini bukan pelatihan fisik, kita akan mendalami mantra yang harus kau pelajari."

Seokjin tersenyum dan kedua hati dipipinya kembali menjadi merah muda.

.

.

.

"Namjoon, apa sesuatu terjadi di sekolah? Seokjin terlihat begitu murung."

Namjoon mengangkat bahunya, "Aku tidak tahu, _mom_. Dia bahkan menghindariku dan duduk di pojok kelas. Padahal dia bilang dia ingin duduk di sampingku saat pertama kali dia datang dan kuberi tahu tentang sekolah."

 _Mommy_ dan _Daddy_ Kim menghela nafas mereka. Suasana makan malam hari ini menjadi sedikit hambar dengan ketidakhadiran Seokjin.

"Ssh.., apa ada yang membully Seokjin?"

Namjoon menggeleng.

"Mengejeknya?"

Namjoon menggeleng.

"Mencemoohnya?"

" _Daddy_ , itu sama saja."

 _Daddy_ Kim terkekeh dan menggaruk tangkuknya, "Maaf, nak."

"Lebih baik kuperiksa keadaan Seokjin." Namjoon dan _Daddy_ Kim mengangguk. "Bilang padanya bahwa kita membutuhkannya, _mom_."

.

.

.

"Sekarang kau harus fokus. Mantra bisikan ini memerlukan tingkat fokus yang sangat tinggi. Kau harus fokus pada kenangan pahitmu, karena mantra ini bertujuan untuk melenyapkan sesuatu yang kau inginkan."

Seokjin menatap Glossaryck bingung, "Jadi ini akan melenyapkan memori yang kuinginkan?"

Glossaryck menggeleng. "Bukan, mantra ini melenyapkan benda-benda sihir, mengambil sihirnya dan membuatnya tidak bisa bekerja lagi. Tapi mantra ini juga bisa gagal, jadi hanya separuh sihir dari benda tersebut yang menghilang."

Seokjin membuka mulutnya, seolah berkata, "Oooh." Yang panjang sebelum akhirnya membaca setiap kata yang tertulis dibuku mantranya. Cukup panjang dan maknanya begitu dalam. Seokjin rasa, ibunya mengalami sesuatu yang buruk ketika menulis mantra ini, karena entah kenapa, mantra ini terdengar begitu menyedihkan.

"Baiklah, kau ingin aku melenyapkan sihir dari benda apa?"

Glossaryck menatap sekelilingnya, lalu menunjuk sebuah peti harta karun yang berada di samping kasur Seokjin. "Coba kau cari benda sihirmu di dalam petimu." Dan Seokjin menurut. Dia mencari benda sihir yang menurutnya tidak terlalu penting keberadaannya.

"Oh.. buku harianku. Kurasa ini tidak terlalu penting, sihirnya kecil sekali." Seokjin mengangkat sebuah buku usang yang kuncinya terbuka.

"Hmm.., tidak. Kau akan memerlukan itu nanti."

"Kenapa tidak? Lagipula aku tidak terlalu membutuhkannya."

"Star, saat aku bilang tidak, percayalah. Kau akan membutuhkan itu nanti."

Seokjin menaruh buku itu ke dalam petinya kembali. Sedikit menggerutu dalam hatinya, karena Glossaryck begitu pemilih. Lagipula kapan dia akan membutuhkan buku hariannya itu? Saat dia hilang ingatan? Ck, itu tidak akan terjadi.

"Bagaimana dengan jimat peninggalan dari.. entah siapa ini?" Seokjin mengangkat kalung yang memiliki liontin berbentuk bulan sabit berwarna hitam dari petinya.

Glossaryck membelalakkan matanya dan menarik nafasnya terkejut. "Apa? Ada apa?" Seokjin jadi merasa penasaran.

"Tidak, tidak ada. Ya, mari pakai jimat itu." Glossaryck menjawab dengan cepat.

Seokjin ingin bertanya sebenarnya, tapi dia tidak ingin bertambah jengkel dengan Glossaryck. Terkadang si tua itu bisa jadi sangat menjengkelkan jika dia sedang menolak menjawab atau melakukan hal apapun yang Seokjin tanyakan atau minta.

"Sekarang.. kita harus mencari tempat kosong."

"Seokjin apa-"

Puk puk.

Seokjin dan Glossaryck menghilang secara tiba-tiba. Membuat _Mommy_ Kim yang melihatnya terkejut, panik, dan ketakutan.

.

.

.

"Fokus pada kenangan pahitmu."

Seokjin bersimpuh dengan tangan yang memegang jimat bulan sabit hitam itu erat. Matanya terpejam, berusaha memfokuskan pikirannya pada kenangan pahitnya. Tapi kenangan mana yang pahit untuknya? Saat nenek Solaria mati dipenggal monster? Saat para monster mencuri semua jagung dari ladang jagung warga Mewni dan membuat wabah kelaparan selama satu tahun penuh?

Dan sebuah kenangan muncul di pikirannya. Saat belaian lembut tangan Mommy Kim terasa menggoresnya seiring dengan mulut itu yang seperti menyuruhnya untuk menjauhi Namjoon.

Seokjin menghela nafasnya..

" _Untuk semua hal mengerikan yang telah kukatakan dan perbuat, satu lagi yang harus kuingat. Aku adalah orang yang merebut keajaibanmu, tapi kau sangat menggemaskan, terkendali, selamanya_.."

Setelah itu Seokjin membuka matanya. Dia letakan jimat di tangannya di atas tempatnya bersimpuh-Ini sulit dijelaskan karena sepertinya Glossaryck membawanya ke antah berantah-, menunggu sesuatu terjadi.

"Hei, kau membo-" mulut Seokjin terbuka begitu melihat warna hitam pada jimat di depannya, luntur secara perlahan. Lalu, asap hitam berbentuk kupu-kupu muncul dari jimat itu dan pecah secara tiba-tiba.

"Apa itu tadi?"

"Tidak ada waktu untuk menjelaskan. Sekarang, kita harus pergi secepatnya."

Puk puk.

Mereka kembali ke kamar Seokjin.

"Glossaryck, kau berhutang penjelasan padaku."

"Kau juga berhutang penjelasan pada kami, Seokjin."

Seokjin menoleh dan tersenyum kikuk pada keluarga Kim serta seorang polisi yang berada di kamarnya.

"Wow, kau muncul begitu saja? Seperti sihir di.. film Inggris itu?" polisi itu tampak begitu terkejut dan ketakutan di saat yang bersamaan. Glossaryck menghela nafasnya. Dia melayang, menghampiri polisi yang terlihat semakin ketakutan itu.

"Bisa tatap mataku?" Polisi itu menatap Glossaryck.

"Dengan kuasa sihir ditanganku, _sérreira_ , semua berjalan normal seperti biasa dan kuhapus semua ingatan sihir padamu."

Puk puk.

Puff.. Polisi itu menghilang.

"Star, kau tetap di sini dengan Namjoon, aku perlu berbicara dengan keluarga Kim."

.

.

.

"Tuan dan Nyonya, perkenalkan aku adalah Glossaryck, pembimbing ratu masa depan Mewni, Putri Bintang atau yang kalian panggil Seokjin." Glossaryck membungkuk. Sementara _Mommy_ dan _Daddy_ Kim terlihat begitu canggung. Mereka tidak tahu harus bagaimana, pasalnya pakaian Glossaryck tampak seperti seorang biksu, tapi bukan seorang biksu. Apalagi kristal merah muda yang berada di dahi pria mungil yang mengambang itu menambah suasana anehnya.

"Aku dikirim-"

"Uh.. bisa langsung pada topiknya?" _Mommy_ Kim tersenyum canggung.

Glossaryck menghela nafasnya. Dia masih lebih memilih Seokjin dari segi kesopanan. Meski putri itu begitu.. 'liar' setidaknya dia tidak memotong pembicaraan orang lain.

"Baiklah jika itu yang kalian inginkan." Glossaryck menghela nafas.

"Star dikirim ke sini untuk fokus pada pembelajaran sihirnya dan sebagai tuan rumah dari rumah yang ditinggali Star, kurasa kalian seharusnya sudah tahu tentang konsekuensi yang akan kalian hadapi yaitu kalian semua termasuk putra kalian.. harus berhadapan dengan sihir dari Star."

Glossaryck menarik nafasnya dan memejamkan matanya.

"Bukannya aku lancang, tapi aku memang sudah ditakdirkan untuk bisa melihat dan mendengar semua yang kuhendaki dan aku melihat kalian meminta Star untuk tidak menujukkan sihirnya pada Namjoon atau anak-anak lain. Ingat, aku tidak menguntit, tapi aku melihat dan mendengar segala yang kuhendaki. Dan bukankah hari ini Star seperti menghindari kalian semua? Itu karena dia menuruti apa yang kalian minta."

Glossaryck membuka matanya. "Jika kalian masih berpikir seperti itu maka tidak ada pilihan lain bagiku selain membawa Star pulang ke Mewni dan merekomendasikan tempat lain, di dimensi lain pada raja dan ratu, karena sungguh.. masih ada banyak tempat yang ingin menampung Putri Bintang Mewni yang memiliki masa depan yang luar biasa ini."

 _Mommy_ dan _Daddy_ Kim terdiam beberapa saat. Perasaan mereka bercampur antara sedih, khawatir, dan takut.

"Tuan Glossaryck, kami minta maaf sebelumnya karena tidak sadar bahwa Seokjin ternyata menghindari kami karena permintaan kami sendiri. Tapi sungguh, kami tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Kami menyukai Seokjin dan kami juga menyayanginya, hanya saja.. sihir itu.. astaga, bahkan jantungku hampir meledak saat melihat gadis itu bertarung dengan mahluk-mahluk aneh di taman." Suara _Mommy_ Kim terdengar bergetar.

"Kurasa maksud istriku, kami sangat bersedia menampung Seokjin, bahkan kami sudah menganggapnya seperti anak sendiri walau baru dua hari sejak Seokjin berada di sini. Tapi kami belum bisa menerima sihirnya. Sihirnya tampak sedikit berbahaya.."

Glossaryck kembali memejamkan matanya. Menimbang-nimbang keputusan seperti apa yang harus dia ambil. Mengambil keputusan pada saat seperti ini sedikit sulit, banyak yang harus dipertimbangkan. Bumi adalah dimensi yang bagus, tidak ada monster yang datang tiba-tiba yang menjadikan dimensi ini tempat yang bagus untuk melindungi tongkat sihir Seokjin.

Tapi orang-orang di Bumi.. begitu kuno. Tidak siap menerima hal baru. Glossaryck bisa saja langsung memutuskan untuk pindah detik itu juga, tapi.. ada hal yang mengganggunya tentang Seokjin, bukan tentang Seokjin, lebih kepada.. apa yang ditakdirkan untuk Seokjin. Dia tidak bisa sembarang memilih tempat. Bagaimana jika salah satu pengikut Eclipsa menemukan Seokjin dan menyisipkan jimat-jimat Eclipsa?

Ya, itu yang paling Glossaryck khawatirkan sejak dia melihat jimat bulan hitam milik Eclipsa yang tiba-tiba saja berada dalam peti milik Seokjin. Jimat itu tiba-tiba saja berada di dalam peti Seokjin dan tidak ada yang tahu itu. Itu berarti salah satu pengikut Eclipsa sudah tahu kemiripan Seokjin dengan ratu terkutuk itu dan mencoba memasukan jiwa Eclipsa yang sempat ratu itu sisipkan pada beberapa jimat ke dalam diri Seokjin-Tidak ada lagi yang tahu kenyataan ini selain dia-.

Seokjin benar-benar dalam bahaya.

"Bisa berikan aku waktu berbicara dengan Star? Tidak akan lama."

Puk puk.

Glossaryck berada di kamar Seokjin.

"Star, mana yang kau pilih? Berada di suatu tempat yang menolakmu tapi aman, atau berada di tempat yang menerimamu tapi kau bisa saja berada dalam bahaya?"

Sebenarnya Seokjin bingung, apa maksud Glossaryck? Berbahaya? Dia? Memang bahaya macam apa yang mengincarnya? Apa ada yang mau membunuhnya? Demi Mewni, dia baru hidup selama empat belas tahun dan ada yang ingin membunuhnya? Memangnya dia salah apa?

"Aku-"

"Jangan dijawab, aku sudah dapat jawabannya."

Puk puk.

"Aku dan Star sudah berbicara."

Jelas sekali Glossaryck berbohong. Memangnya kau lihat Seokjin berbicara tentang masalah ini dengan Glossaryck?

"Kami memutuskan untuk pindah."

 _Mommy_ dan _Daddy_ Kim secara otomatis beranjak dari duduk mereka. "Tidak! Jangan! Kami menerima Seokjin-"

Glossaryck mengangkat tangannya, menunjukkan telapak tangannya, memberi isyarat pada kedua orang tua Namjoon itu untuk diam. "Maaf, tapi itu keputusan terakhirku. Tenang saja, kalian masih memliki waktu kurang lebih seminggu untuk dihabiskan bersama Star. Itu pun jika kalian tidak keberatan berhubungan dengan sihirnya karena selama seminggu ini, Seokjin akan benar-benar fokus pada pelatihannya."

Puk puk.

Glossaryck tersenyum pada Seokjin.

Puk puk.

Namjoon menghilang dari kamar itu.

"Hei-"

"Aku ingin menjelaskan tentang mantra bisikan itu."

Dan Seokjin menutup mulutnya.

"Saat kita pergi dari antah berantah, jimat itu meledak, Star. Apa yang terjadi jika kita tidak pergi dari sana? Salah satu dari kita akan tersedot ke dalam jimat itu. Ya, jimat itu memang meledak, tapi jimat itu tidak hancur, kau mengerti maksudku?" Glossaryck melirik Seokjin hangat.

Seokjin mengangguk.

"Tapi apa yang ada di dalam jimat itu?"

"Biasanya, benda sihir yang dilenyapkan adalah benda sihir terkutuk atau sangat berbahaya jadi.." Glossaryck memejamkan matanya..

"Kau tidak akan ingin tahu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

Hai! Cerita ini semakin aneh ya? Wkwk, mungkin cerminan dari penulisnya. Aku belakangan ini lagi agak _mellow_ , jadi maaf yah kalau kebawa _mellow_ sampe ceritanya. Menurut kalian, cerita ini gimana? Aneh? Luar biasa aneh? Seaneh apapun cerita ini, kuharap kalian masih mau baca :)

 **Sérreira: Mantra penghapus ingatan. Jika ingin menghapus bagian tertentu, sebutkan bagian yang ingin dihapus. Kalau tidak disebutkan, semua ingatannya terhapus. _  
_**

Yang kurasa perlu dijelasin itu aja sih. Tapi kalau kalian merasa ada yang perlu dijelasin lebih lanjut, jangan sungkan buat kasih tau lewat review! :) Have a nice day! Peace.


End file.
